inazumaelevenfandomcom_ca-20200215-history
Usuari Discussió:Fey9igd
Hola, benvingut/da a ! Moltes gràcies per la teva edició a Mà màgica. Si us plau, deixa un missatge a la meva discussió si et puc ajudar en alguna cosa! Dani3po (discussió) 16:06, juny 8, 2013 (UTC) Salutacions Eii, m'agrada trobar gent nova aquí!^^ Tot i que sóc administrador de la pàgina, no hi edito massa sovint, ja que no he vist mai la sèrie i no sé de què va. Tot i així, si necessites ajuda en com editar, posar plantilles, crear-ne de noves, etc... només cal que em deixis un missatge a la meva discussió i miraré de respondre't tan aviat com pugui. 14:30, juny 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Títols de pàgines Si pots, conectat al xat i t'ho explico, que veig que ets per aqui^^ 20:01, juny 17, 2013 (UTC) :Aviam com t'ho puc explicar, no es pas dificil. Saps en una pàgina, el botó "edita", al costat del nom? doncs al costat hi ha una fletxeta. Si cliques allà, se t'ha d'obrir un desplegable que hi posa "Historial" "Reanomena" (o alguna cosa semblant, jo ho tinc en angles). Doncs clicant a reanomena, alla podras posar el nou nom a la pàgina. Si tens qualsevol dubte, digamu i mirare d'ajudarte, cuideet!^^ 20:14, juny 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Gràcies! Amb això de la discussió a cada wiki no acabu d'entendre què vols dir, però tothom té ka seva pròpia pàgina de discussió en totes les wikis si és això al que et refereixes. Sobre això dels administradors, un usuari que va estar un temps aqui, va demanar-me que el fés administrador. Jo no puc fer-ho, ja que només sóc administrador i no buròcrata (que és el càrrec que fa falta per donar i treure poders als usuaris). Espero haver aclarit els teus dubtes^^ 21:46, juny 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bloc A val, no entenia a que et referies a la discussió. Si, és el que dius tu, a cada pàgina hi ha una discussió per parlar sobre questions de la pàgina en concret. Vaig a la questió: Un bloc serveix per plantejar preguntes a altres usuaris, per debatre qüestions més personals (siguin de la wiki o no), és a dir, des de debatre quin personatge és el preferit i perquè, que en penses sobre que Catalunya sigui independent o què n'opines sobre nosequin videojoc... qualsevol tema serveix. Llavors la gent si vol afegeix comentaris, fa preguntes etc... És una eina interessant, tot i que no es fa servir massa. Espero haver aclarat el teu dubte. Ah, per cert, quan deixis un missatge, enrecorda't de firmar. es fa clicant quatre vegades Alt Gr+4, de manera que sortirà ~~~~. És més comode alhora de respondre, a més de que saps qui deixa el missatge. Ara si, res més, cudieet!!^^ 12:48, juny 24, 2013 (UTC) Xat Veig que ets per aqui, pots conectar-te al xat i parlem? 12:58, jul 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Problemes al revés Vale, t'ho he arreglat, aqui veuras la diferència. El problema era el "thumb", ja ho veuras. He arreglat només el 41, el 42 te'l deixo perquè així el puguis arrelgar i practicar. Per cert, quan fas un episodi, l'apartat "A" (anterior) no cal posar-lo, és automàtic. Bona feina, cuideet!!^^ 13:06, jul 2, 2013 (UTC) :Eiiis!!! Molt bée, estic content, veig que te n'has ensortit perfectament^^ Només un petit detallet, no cal pas posar-ho exactament com a l'exemple, amb lo de la imatge al costat del debut, com pots veure aqui. :Res més de moment, segueix així, molt bona feina^^ : 21:36, jul 2, 2013 (UTC) re:Només és una idea! Wenu, dons a contestar tot, que deunidoXD *Fer lo de la portada em sembla bona idea tot i que fer una portada són "palabras mayores", però amb paciència me'n puc ensortir. Diga'm que és el que hi vols posar, tipus colors, continguts, etc... i jo me n'ocupo. *Per crear una plantilla, depèn del tipus de plantilla que vulguis crear, són més o menys dificils de fer. Sé algunes cosetes, igual com en la portada. De moment, per si t'animes a experimentar, per crear una "pàgina de plantilla", has de fer com si creessis una pàgina normal, però posant-hi Plantilla: al davant. Ex: una plantilla amb les dades tècniques dels equips, doncs el nom podria ser Plantilla:Dades equips. Un dia ens hi entretenim oki? *Lo de Google, jo no hi puc pas fer res, encara que hi posis "inazuma eleven wiki", pensa que la wiki hi és també en altres idiomes, i que la gran majoria són "inazuma eleven wiki". El fet de que una pàgina (en general) surti més o menys amunt al google depen de les visites, a més visites més amunt apareixerà. Per aquest motiu, és important créixer en quantitat i en qualitat. *Em sap greu, no m'he pogut conectar al xat perquè estava treballant. I fins fa poc no he vist el missatge. Diria que no em deixo res, cuideeet!!^^ 16:20, jul 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Portada Bé, com potser hauras vist, he fet alguna coseta a la portada ja. El què em demanes és perfectament possible, tot i que és feina. Mica en mica aniré fent. Per cert, si a la portada hi posem un article destacat, quin vols que sigui? Sigui el que sigui, s'ha de revisar completament de dalt a baix, que no tingui faltes i que estigui ben redactat, amb imatges i tot això, perquè sinó...quedarà una mica malament que destaquem un article mal escrit. Mica en mica s'anirà fent tot, cuideeet!!!^^ 18:38, jul 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Destacats Eiis!! Wenu, mica en mica la portada va prenent forma, he tret algunes coses que de moment són innecessàries, he canviat elguns colors i he ampliat els títols, de manera que es vegi més cada apartat. Lo de les plantilles, l'apartat d'imatge, al vespre li donaré un cop d'ull i hi provaré una coseta, aviam si funciona. Sinó, doncs haurem de fer el canvi a totes les pàgines que tinguin la plantilla amb la de "Imatge" canviat. Sobre l'article que em proposes hi estic d'acord, t'està quedant molt bé, em sembla bé posar-lo a la portada quan l'acabis. Una petita coseta. T'has fixat que el fons de la plantilla, on posa el nom i "informació" surt transparent? Per anar bé, hauriem de posar-ho en color. Generalment, es fa amb els colors que representen l'equip, en aquest cas, l'Orfeu. És a dir, m'hauries de dir quins són els colors que representen l'equip. Com que no sé si m'explico gaire bé, t'ho posaré amb un exemple. Com pots veure aqui, veuras que la plantilla de la dreta té uns colors, i si mires a qualsevol dels personatges de la tripulació, veuras que tenen el mateix color d'abans. Doncs vindria a ser això, per a l'Orfeo uns colors, per al Raimon uns altres, etc... I ja per acabar (si, ja acabo XD) tens raó, s'ha de mirar d'anar al ritme dels episodis, tot i que és moltíssima feina, amb l'afegit que s'ha de fer tooooota la informació dels episodis anteriors. Pàciencia i mica en mica s'anirà fent.ç Cuideeet!!^^ 14:59, jul 17, 2013 (UTC) Episodis Eiiis!! Al final no m'ha sortit el que volia, amb lo de la "i" de l'apartat imatge dels episodis. Ja he aprofitat per posar-ho tot en minuscula, però ara s'ha de canviar a mà tots els episodis, jo ja n'he fet alguns. Tal com queda ara és Si mires el codi font dels episodis que he arreglat jo, veuras que a l'apartat imatge hi posa 350px| . El PAGENAME serveix per evitar escriure "Episodi 8" (o el que sigui), és a dir, que hi posa el nom de la pàgina en aquell lloc. D'aquesta manera, no t'has de preocupar d'anar canviant el número de l'episodi a l'apartat d'imatge, només has d'estar pendent de si és .jpg o .png En quant a lo dels colors, què et semblen els que he posat per en Paolo Bianchi? Aquets serien els colors que fariem servir per als membres de l'equip Orfeu (poden canviar-se si vols). Per posar-los a la plantilla del personatges, mira-ho aqui. Bé, res més, a seguir treballant, cuideeet!!^^ 22:17, jul 18, 2013 (UTC) :He canviat una miqueta els colors, fent-los més intensos i semblants a la bandera d'itàlia. El que em dius no se pas si es pot fer, o com a mínim jo no ho se fer, ho sentu :( Hauria quedat guai!! :Per cert, he vist que has pujat una nova imatge de l'episodi 7. No calia posar-li de nom Episodi 7-.jpg per diferenciar-lo de l'altre, simplement (i això serveix per qualsevol imatge) vas a la pàgina del fitxer i cliques on posa "File History". Llavors, cliques a "Carrega una nova versió d'aquest fitxer" i hi poses l'imatge nova, així podràs sobreescriure la imatge vella per la nova. Això si, si la imatge pujada és .jpg, la nova ha de ser també .jpg, no pot tenir un altre format. :Va, cuideeet!!^^ 14:48, jul 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Categoria Nova Vale, ja ho he arreglat, hi deuria haver algun error raru, a mi m'ho ha deixat fer almeys. Perdona si he trigat a contestar, he tingut problemes amb l'internet i fins ara no m'he pogut conectar jo per respondre't. 10:17, jul 28, 2013 (UTC) :Pos ni idea de què pot ser... aiam si coincidim un dia al xat i ho parlem am calma :Vagi beee!!^^ 21:52, jul 28, 2013 (UTC) Article Destacat Eiis!! He posat en Paolo Bianchi a la portada com a article destacat. Faltaria completar-lo una mica, especialment posant-hi història. Jo el que faria seria traduïr això i el següent punt (el de la pel·lícula) i posar-ho en aquesta wiki. No ho tradueixis amb el traductor i ho enganxis directament, perquè llavors hi ha massa errors de context, no s'enten massa res i llavors casi que d'article destacat no ho seria massa. Vagi beee!!^^ 14:47, jul 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Openings i Endings Val, plantilla feta, és la Plantilla:Cançó, hi he posat un video en l'exemple, ja ho veuras. Té aquests colors perquè és la que he fet servir a Bola de Drac, si vols que n'hi posi uns altres cap problema, o si prefereixes provar-ho tu, i així veus com es fa, cap problema tampoc, si tens qualsevol dificultat ja saps^^ Ah! I la wiki es va fundar el 9 d'Abril del 2012 Vagi beee^^ 14:00, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) Xarxes Socials Eiis!!! Sentu haver estat poc per aqui, he tingut força feina, a més de que he estat força centrat en la wiki de bola de Drac. Vaig al gra, on posa lo de fitxer: Xarxes socials, hi va una imatge. Aquesta part la va crear el fundador, així que nos er què volia ficar-hi. Si se t'acut alguna imatge escaient, només cal que cliquis on posa lo de fitxer xarxes socials i puges la imatge, cap problema, o sino doncs ho traiem i ja està. Sobre lo d'adoptar, la central catalana encara no pot concedir adopcions, de manera que ho has de fer a l'espanyola, aqui. Pensa en escriure-ho en castellà e?!? Intentaré passar més sovint per aqui ara, vagi beee!!^^ 21:43, ago 31, 2013 (UTC) Bon dia Bon dia! Jo sóc Neppten. Durant els primers mesos d'aquest any vaig ser l'usuari més actiu (i de moment encara ningú m'ha tret el títol) peró per culpa de unes obres i l'estiu he estat molt inactiu. Pero ara que torno a l'activitat m'adono que dos usuaris estan fent molta activitat i per aixó he descidit presentar-me. Jo tinc molt coneixament en la serie i el videojoc peró sóc molt ignorant en temes d'editació (ja em perdonareu -_-). Espero poder-te ajudar sempre que pugui. Per qualsevol cosa, escriu en la meva discusió. Neppten (discussió) 11:15, set 12, 2013 (UTC)